Transcendent Mutant Physiology
The power to become a deviant of godly power. Advanced variation of Mutant Physiology. Not to be confused with Artificial Godhood or Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology. Variation of Divine Monster Physiology. Also Called * Deviant/Freak/Mutant Deity/God Physiology * Mutated Godhood * Transcendent Deviant/Freak Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a monstrous mutant of godly power. Apart from regular deviants, these types of freaks can also have a particular mutation that allows them to transcend, becoming godly in the process, especially obtaining various powers and abilities if mutations are just right. While normal deviants may lose consciousness and rationality as they grotesquely transform, deviant gods on the other hand usually keep both, and despite their almost genetic imperfection, they in return can have unspeakable power over lesser freaks. Another difference, like said before, are less unstable and most are well known, to manipulate their own genetic structures to further mutate themselves, and even turn themselves back into their default forms. Applications * Atomic Manipulation * Biological Manipulation * Enhancing Mutation * Evolution Manipulation * Mutation Manipulation * Physical Augmentation * Supernatural/Absolute Condition * Unnatural Shape Associations * Science Attuned Physiology * Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology * Transcendent Physiology Limitations * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. * Transcendent Mutants are still genetically unstable, but only to lesser degrees. Known Users * Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog series) * Derek Clifford Simmons (Resident Evil 6) * Haos (Resident Evil 6) * New Gods (DC Comics) * Guardians of the Universe (DC Comics) * Richard John Grayson/Robin (DC Comics/''Teen Titans Go!); as the Avagodo * Deviants/Homo Descendus (''Marvel Comics) * Amenhotep IV/Akhenaten (Marvel Comics) * Michael Korvac (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) * Thanos (Marvel Comics) * Kly'bn (Marvel Comics) * Orochimaru (Naruto) * Ultimate Being (Parasite Eve) Gallery New_Gods_001.jpg|The New Gods (DC Comics) Amenhotep IV.jpg|After being affected by the Heart of the Universe, Amenhotep IV/Akhenaten (Marvel Comics) gained nigh omnipotent power, gaining Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Supernatural Senses, and the ability to pierce dimensional barriers. File:Thanos_(Earth-616)_from_Thanos_Vol_1_4_0001.jpg|Thanos (Marvel Comics) was born with purple, hide-like skin and a massive body due to his Deviant Syndrome. File:Haos_(Resident_Evil_6).jpg|Haos (Resident Evil 6) is a prime example of a godly yet an apocalyptic Deviant that has been created to bring the end onto humanity and everything else on Earth, by turning them into C-Virus monsters. Perfect_Chaos.png|By absorbing all seven Chaos Emeralds, the mutated Chao Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog Series) becomes Perfect Chaos, a mysterious and higher being with control over ultimate power with unlimited energy, and possessing power on a godly scale which is said can destroy the world. Korvac, The Mad Freak God.jpg|Micheal Korvac (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Pe-mutate2.jpg|The Ultimate Being (Parasite Eve) truly lives up to its name, possessing the full powers of its mother Mitochondrial Eve and able to change its genetic code at will, compressing millions of years of evolution into mere minutes. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Physiology Category:Almighty Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Rare power Category:Transcendent Physiologies